Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 November 2013
11:44 I guess 11:45 but no one else dresses like that, in Storybrooke 11:45 you mean prince eric? I cannot tell who that is 11:46 yup, that is Prince Eric 11:53 so does that mean that Eric was in Storybrooke all along? 11:53 likely 11:53 and I'm glad 11:53 it would seem that way 11:54 i think the curse is how ariel and eric got separated 11:54 headcanon: Eric's Strorybrooke name was Gil, lol 11:55 although, we will never know 11:55 sadly, I think we won't 11:55 aah, i'm so dying to see the episode 11:55 1:05 hours to go! 11:56 https://twitter.com/julesv7/status/396054730100576256/photo/1/large what. is. that. kid. doing. in. storybrooke? 11:56 xd "kid" 11:56 NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 11:56 not knowing about my favorite disney characters for more than 2 years was hard enough but it became worse when we were told they were coming this season :D 11:56 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!! 11:57 Shadow, are you referring to Ariel and Eric? 11:57 yes, i am 11:58 :o pan in storybrooke??? 11:58 i just saw the photo xd 11:58 Ariel was in Neverland, while Eric became a geeky, recluse in Storybrooke ;) 11:59 FRAC 11:59 Hey 11:59 0_O The show's not on for another hour, right? XD 11:59 hey Frac!!!!!!!!!!! 11:59 Hi lovies 11:59 FRAC 11:59 yea. not till 8 11:59 haha - I hate time changes XD They ruin my brain 11:59 the longest hour ever 12:00 yep 12:00 That's okay XD I'm pinteresting stuff for our Fairytale murder mystery XD 12:00 are you writing another book? 12:01 Kind of, but that's not what this is about XD We do a murder mystery every year for Christmas (my family) and this year is a Fairytale themed one XD 12:01 ah 12:01 you know the only thing that makes me dislike joanna for ariel is that she is not the kind of actress that can play ariel for a long time as she just had a child and.. i love ariel. i want her on the show forever. :D but besides that she is perfect. i will be happy with every little bit we get of her. 12:01 cool 12:01 But I am writing a Charlie's Angel/Ocean's 11 type novel involving Disney princesses XD 12:01 Having a kid doesn't usually dissuade actresses from working 12:02 I think, Ariel is just meant to come and go, as needed 12:02 I have the feeling Tink will appear more in the future 12:03 than Ariel 12:03 it is possible 12:03 as Ariel is moving in with Eric 12:03 I don't want her to loose her tail for good :( xd 12:03 lose 12:03 ^ ty xd 12:03 no, Eric is not allowed to kiss her! 12:03 ...Where can one find scallop shells XD 12:04 at the sea? xd 12:04 yeah, i also have the feeling that tink will be seen often in the future but i love her so i'm okay with that 12:04 ^ 12:04 me too 12:04 Tink is great 12:04 I love the scenes where she flies 12:05 you can fly, you can fly, you can fly! 12:05 and I LOVE that her wings are not like the other fairies, nor is her dress 12:05 thank goodness, for that 12:06 Can I just say... there had better be a killer Neal/Emma reunion coming, after that ludicrous Hook kiss... XD 12:06 yeah, i'm glad they didn't change her looks only to make her resemble the other fairies! 12:06 the CaptainSwan kiss made sense xd 12:06 Silvermist also looked different from the other fairies 12:06 Well, I don't think the kiss was that bad. Emma did say it was just one kiss. an indulgence, kinda ? xd 12:07 they need it lol 12:07 Emma can date whoever she wants 12:07 that's not true xd 12:07 XD OH... it was a great kiss XD I just hate that it was with Hook 12:07 aw 12:07 Hook is a good kisser ;) 12:07 Emma can date whoever Eddy and Adam want xd 12:07 I adore Hook XD Just not with Emma 12:07 *lol* Point to Killian 12:07 xd 12:08 XD My baby is SO sleepy! 12:08 aw 12:08 Time change = fail 12:10 i slept for an hour more because of the time change xd 12:10 me too 12:11 I love the extra sleep... but not when I have a baby that normally wakes up at 7:15 and woke up instead at 6:15 XD 12:11 i always thought there is no time change in the US O_O 12:12 Oh - it's here XD Spring and Fall 12:13 then it's just like here in germany 12:13 http://www.imagebam.com/image/2ea3d6284807929 <--- kid in the hood behind the boat 0_O... Peter? Felix? Kid Regina ripped the heart out of?? 12:13 hahaha, everyone here always complains about time change :D 12:13 That's Robbie Kay 12:14 i know what that guy looks like ;) 12:14 >_> Robbie Kay........ is? 12:14 Man... if only there were a website with this information//// 12:14 why would they bring Pan with them? 12:15 -_- 12:15 hey Alec 12:15 Hello there!!! 12:15 It's possible he's just haning around set/ They do that. 12:15 chocolateee 12:15 hey 12:15 and everyone 12:16 Alec, you ready for tonight's dpi? 12:16 epi* 12:16 of course my dear 12:16 I've waited for this episode since season 1 finale 12:16 lol 12:16 I'm more than ready 12:16 a lot of fans have 12:17 is Hook EVER going to change clothes? 12:17 probably he has a lot of the same jacket XD 12:17 that is the million dollar question, Killian! 12:17 Hook = smeeeelllllyyyy 12:17 xd 12:18 I think, it has something to do with the actual hook 12:18 You know how Doug had like, 12 of the same outfit? 12:18 brb 12:18 So does the good Captain 12:18 exactly Utter 12:18 xd 12:18 And he's a pirate, a lot of clothes would waste cargo space 12:19 he seem to own several vests, though 12:19 hey guys did you notice that there is an image of ursula in the tapestry of Eric's palace? 12:19 yup 12:19 No. 12:19 Not at all. 12:19 I don't pay attention to details. 12:20 Who's ursula? 12:20 An octopus 12:20 rofl 12:20 Is Regina in octopus dress 12:20 hahahahah 12:23 Have u seen Ariel and Snow's heels 12:23 for the ball 12:24 Ariel is so going to trip 12:26 I wonder if Regina is going to have her own child ever 12:26 I'm still trying to figure out how old she is 12:26 mmm Snow is supposed to be 28 12:27 same age as Emma 12:27 and Regina looked to be about... 17, 18 when she met Snow? 12:27 according to Maleficent Regina was same age as Snow when she was going to marry Daniel before she ruined it 12:28 25? 12:28 And how many years was the curse? Eleven? 12:28 the curse? 12:28 Oh wait XD 12:28 that math wouldn't work 12:28 <-- fail 12:28 the curse started when Emma was born 12:28 and I was broken after Emma's 28 birthday 12:29 it was 12:29 Yeah XD I was trying to figure out how old Regina was based on that - but they didn't age in Storybrook, so the math would be off 12:29 maybe 37? 12:30 it is possible 12:30 or Lana's actual age 12:30 how old is Lana in real life 12:30 I'd probably say mid-thirties 12:30 I think Regina is a bit older, than Lana 12:31 Lana is 36 12:31 Eh, I dont see her much older than mid thirties 12:31 the stepmother was supposed to be old enough but used magic to stay beauty on the original tale 12:32 is just that 12:32 Regina have had enough of being stepmother or adoptive mother 12:32 I want her to have her own child with robin hood 12:32 not just being the new mother of his child 12:33 but I don't thing we might see that soon 12:33 Regina should not rush anything, when it comes to Robin 12:33 probably on the last season 12:33 lol 12:33 according to Robert Carlyle 12:33 he doesn't want little rumbelles 12:33 XD 12:33 thank goodness 12:34 I'm still crying inside about the whole Regina/Robin business... 12:34 you like that couple? 12:34 why? 12:34 Not at all XD 12:35 I don't think Regina needs a love interest. She needs to atone for her evil behavior 12:35 I think it is fine 12:35 XD 12:35 Regina is such a complex character 12:35 that she is 12:35 and if they felt the need to give her someone it could've been smeone that make a little more sense than Robin Hood. Just feels kinda thrown together XD 12:35 if you want to add love to her story 12:35 you can't put is just as she said 12:35 rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers 12:35 XD 12:36 I loved that phrase 12:36 Robin Hood does make sense 12:36 I guess she's just still so dark... I can't see her warming up to anyone enough to have a "love" story. 12:36 maybe the plot they have in mind of her is complex 12:36 a complicated relationship 12:36 maybe love/hate 12:36 than again, that could be because Graham was supposed to be either Robin Hood or Sherlock Holmes 12:36 and passionated 12:36 I just hope they have her redeem herself a little more than she has been, before hand 12:37 after tonight, we are 1/4 through season 3 12:37 sadness 12:37 hey Sage 12:37 Our dear Hunstman is going to be Christian Grey, form Hunstman to Sexual master 12:37 Ugh XD 12:37 He's so much better than that trash. 12:37 indeed 12:37 yup 12:38 now I hope OUaT, never brings Jamie Dornan back for a flashback 12:38 I still don't know if he was invited to the audition or he wanted the role 12:38 Hello 12:38 hello sage 12:40 hello celestia 12:40 hey 12:40 It's a party 12:41 it is> 12:42 so 12:42 do you think after episode 11 12:42 there is going to be a new plot 12:42 back on storybrooke 12:43 ya 12:43 (y) 12:43 yup 12:50 I'm not a big fan of love triangles 12:50 did you see hooks face after he kissed emma? 12:50 Oi 12:50 XD 12:50 he liked it 12:50 makes sense 12:50 indeed hehe 12:50 he LOVED it 12:51 of course he did. as did emma, lol. 12:51 ^ 12:51 it was a passionated kiss 12:51 it really was 12:51 I think she did ;) 12:51 Oh this is going to be awkward, especially since Hook did makes the moves on Bae's mom, and now he making the moves on Emma. 12:51 yes!!! 12:51 he was in some way Bae's step dad 12:52 Hook is a pirate.... he has a big appetite 12:52 hey 12:52 sometimes OUAT it's more complicated than a soap opera XD 12:52 Maybe it about time Hook started moving on with a person who hasn't been in a relationship with someone from Rumple family 12:52 nah 12:52 XD OuaT is kind of a Soap Opera 12:52 ^ 12:52 it is 12:52 just with better actors and worse scenery XD 12:52 just with Disney characters 12:53 the cgi hurts 12:54 brb I have to do the popcorns 12:54 I don't really care about the cgi 12:54 see you all later guys!!! 12:54 hope you enjoy the episode 12:54 ;) 12:54 just the character and stories 12:54 5 more minutes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:54 I agree with Sage 12:54 I just don't understand why it's so bad. There are so many shows that use CGI and it's fantastic 0_O 12:54 cya 12:55 it's abc family right? 12:55 but we really should be more concentrated on the story. I find it good enough not to care about the CGI xd 12:55 no, just ABC 12:55 someone just told 12:55 okay 12:55 true.... bt the CGI hurts my eyes 12:56 me about spoiler pics. 12:56 but* 12:56 Celestia, is it about ____ beeing in SB? 12:56 no 12:56 which spoiler pics.... the ones on the dock? 12:56 she didnt give me pics 12:56 oh 12:56 but she described them 12:57 did she mention a turtleneck sweater? 12:57 my ship is sinking 12:57 no 12:57 which ship? 12:57 message me 12:57 Im afraid I cant say 12:58 welcome to the party 12:58 Hey 12:58 coming back after the episode 12:58 ? but someone just left, not entered? 12:58 bye 12:58 enjoy ;) 12:58 bye :) 12:59 bye! 12:59 xd I thought he entered xd 12:59 cya 12:59 OncerX entered 12:59 I though 12:59 let's beg it's the underwater titecard!! 01:00 I hope so 01:00 here we go 01:00 Heck I am hoping to hear under the sea in the background 01:00 Choc, I have a link 01:00 thanks 01:00 hold on a sec 01:01 http://www.magnovideo.com/?v=ULHOBFNE does it work? 01:02 nope it ariel in the title card/ 01:02 aaaaaaaaaaaaw 01:03 but she is sitting on a rock like in the disney 01:03 like in the statue 01:03 Aww :-) Good for you, Hook. 01:04 is the ground underwater, at least? xd 01:04 Ariel <3 01:05 UNDER THE SEA 01:05 there you go 01:05 xd 01:06 Aw man! I loved that outfit until the sparkly ice skater middrift! XD 01:07 XD Annnnnd Mary Margaret is NOT so great at secrets. 01:07 has she ever been? xd 01:08 then again she is Snow White 01:09 true xd 01:10 Frac, they needed that sparkly ice skater middrift, to cover up the fact that JoAnna just had a baby 01:11 XD Oh. That I understand XD 01:11 Although I needed a heck of a lot more than a sparkly middrift XD 01:11 EW! Something SO creepy about that line *LoL* 01:12 LOL fertile rofl 01:12 and he brought him eggs XD Eeew 01:12 nothing is off limits with pan. 01:12 xd 01:12 Pan's a creeeeper XD 01:12 agreed 01:13 What in the blazes are those dresses 0_O 01:13 i believe so 01:14 Very very weird costuming 0_O 01:15 Aww! 01:15 HA 01:15 he thinks it was ursula 01:15 Wow XD That is QUITE a line 01:15 Just like the movie 01:15 lol 01:15 bahaha 01:16 Dang XD Eric moves FAST! He's like "Nice to meet you! Wanna get married?" 01:16 he was like that in the movie 01:16 I know, 01:16 Agrabah ? 01:16 XD Gotta love it 01:16 he just mentioned agrabah o.o 01:17 I thought he just said that 01:17 He did XD 01:17 Damn it 01:17 :D 01:17 and i am getting nastalgic by just watching it 01:17 I think everyone is 01:17 WOW! 01:17 o.o 01:17 That was... awful! XD 01:17 WOW indeed 01:17 Well at least we know he is dead 01:18 XD 01:18 *LOL* 01:18 I am so pissed 01:18 ?? 01:18 If that agrabah mention means it is part of the EF 01:18 Jesus Christ that pisses me off 01:34 o.o 01:34 Knew* 01:34 I cannot type worth anything tonight -_- 07:51 in storybrooke ? 07:51 yup 07:51 The more I look at Ariel's face, I feel like it could be Eric. 07:51 i have no guesses 07:51 eric has a killer? xd 07:51 but I don't know why... or why he would be in Gold's shop XD 07:52 More like...he's suspicious of them, snooping around? XD 07:52 I am with Frac, on this one.... it might be Eric 07:52 brb 07:52 k 07:54 what might be is first reaction to seeing ariel in sb? 07:54 That's a very good question. 07:55 I'm betting he won't believe it's her? 07:55 ;) 07:55 maybe he'll be mad ? lol 07:55 because she stood him up twenty eight years ago xd 07:55 or maybe he has found 'Vanessa' ? 07:55 xD 07:56 Ugh. I'm praying there's no Vanessa. I do not want another triangle -__- 07:56 oh vanessa :S 07:57 it would make sense if he moved on, maybe? 07:57 I don't think we have to worry about that, though - because technically Vanessa was Ursula... 07:59 but Ursula wasn't really evil? So if Regina has Ursula's role she could have 'created' Vanessa with the curse.. But I really don't hope she's gonna appear, I'm just speculating ;) 07:59 It's very possible... they do love their triangles. 08:02 hmm... can't wait for the next episode! 08:02 Hey 08:02 hey! 08:02 :S 08:03 Snow will have a baby? xd 08:03 MM* 08:03 Hey Killian :-) 08:03 hey 08:03 I wouldn't mind a David/MM baby... 08:03 hi :) 08:03 Me too! 08:03 oh I would hate it xd 08:04 Oh no XD why? 08:04 not sure 08:04 Babies are fun XD 08:04 Except when they spit up on you so bad you need a shower XD 08:04 xd 08:04 but the fact that she mentioned wanting a baby, and rumors about Ginnifer beeing pregnat could be more than just coincidences... 08:05 token babies are never good 08:05 XD I suppose it is easier than putting her in big flouncy tops. Just hope it goes with the plot. 08:06 i just am concerned she wants a baby to replace baby emma xd 08:07 can't they just say Mary Margaret is getting fat? xd 08:07 jk 08:07 rofl 08:07 *LOL* 08:07 xd 08:07 get some meat on those bones, mm 08:07 xd 08:07 Regina makes underhanded comments, "Geez, MM. Have another steak..." 08:07 david likes it thick 08:07 xd 08:07 joking 08:07 xd 08:07 Oh geez XD 08:08 :p 08:09 I wonder when we're gonna get to the second crate... 08:10 yea.. 08:11 Wow! XD 08:11 ? 08:11 Don't sneeze with a tootsie pop in your mouth XD 08:11 bad things happen XD 08:11 why ? o.o 08:11 like what? lol 08:12 XD Like.... I need to clean my laptop screen 08:12 xD 08:12 o.o 08:13 XD I'm having a bad day with bodily fluids 08:13 that sounds awful 0_O 08:13 xd indeed it does 08:14 Ugh. I need to clean. 08:16 ok, have to go, bye! 08:17 bye 08:17 cya 08:20 Is it weird that the coat http://static.wetpaint.me/ooat/ROOT/photos/Picture-1-1383531934.jpg reminds me of Whale? 0_O Which makes no sense, cause why would Whale be holding a gun on Ariel and Belle XD 08:21 no, it looks like something whale would wear 08:22 crap... brb 08:22 his hand looks like King George's 08:22 Albert Spencer* 08:22 xd jk 08:23 back 08:24 i guess we can have a better guess when the press release comes out 08:25 yeah 08:25 I so hope Spencer is back 08:26 Oh XD good point. I always forget about the press release. 08:28 :D 08:42 hey 08:42 Hey 08:42 Hi! 08:42 wtf, is it common for the cast members to improvise during the filming of the show? 08:42 sometimes 08:43 like, robert caryle has improvised before 08:43 *carlyle 08:43 Where did you hear they where improvised 08:43 https://twitter.com/RobbieKay_/status/397214116718190592 08:44 whoah! 08:45 yep 08:47 Hey 08:48 That doesn't surprise me XD That "enjoy the eggs" line... Too awesome to be written dialogue XD 08:48 OMG and Lana as Ursula, you could tell that she was in the role. She played her perectly 08:48 she didn't play Ursula though ;) 08:57 how is Ursula a villain? 08:57 she's not 08:57 I know 08:58 XD So torn... 08:59 about what? 09:00 XD Someone sent me a link to The Host movie on youtube. I can't decide if my hatred for Stephie MeyerS overrides my curiosity or not... 09:00 rofl 09:02 urgh Thread:141933#6 09:03 what's the problem? xd 09:03 what part of might, does s/he not understand? 09:04 Genuine question here - why is the idea of a crossover so awful to so many people? 09:04 i dunno ? 09:04 some people like stuff to be separate? 09:05 I have no problem with crossovers, but it should not go too far 09:05 I don't really care either way - there are just a lot of people dead set against it. I'm just curious why. 09:06 my main problem; is that some fans automatically think there will be a crossover, since Eric namedropped Agrabah 09:06 But wasn't Agrabah already mentioned on Once, with the Genie? 09:07 yeah 09:07 but at this point Cyrus is more likely to be the genie, form Aladdin 09:08 Mmm.. Cyrus 09:08 Sorry XD 09:08 in his birdcage 09:09 XD I haven't watched since the third episode. I gotta catch up 09:09 that was the last episode 09:09 XD Second 09:09 I haven't watch the third - that since shouldn't be there XD 09:09 oh 09:09 XD I need a nap 09:10 I nicknamed that episode, Men in Tights 09:10 ;) 09:10 haha - I love that the Knave is Will Scarlet :-) He's my favorite Robin Hood character. 09:11 Particularly in Robin McKinnley's adaptation 09:11 aha 09:11 is Will Scarlet morally ambiguous, in that version? 09:12 Nah - he's a rich guy who runs away and joins the Merry Men in hopes that they'll help rescue his sister Cecily, from a loveless betrothal 09:13 aha.... then you will hate the OUaT version 09:13 XD Oh, not at all 09:13 I love any version of him XD McKinnley's is just my favorite 09:13 oh 09:13 I loved the Prince of Thieves version, too. 09:14 I hate Robin Hood, in that version 09:14 XD His traveling accent is hilarious 09:14 blech 09:14 it was awful 09:15 Especially when, in a perfect English accent, Marian tells him to take a bath and he says it with like a horrendous country twang XD 09:15 urgh.... it was nightmare inducing 09:17 XD It's pretty bad 09:21 unlike other Robin Hoods, I speak with a British accent ;) 09:21 XD Yep 09:21 best line in that movie XD 09:21 it is 09:22 thank goodness, Sean Maguire is british 09:22 He's a great Robin 09:22 he was born to play Robin Hood 09:23 Indeed 09:23 hey 09:23 Alright - I gotta go wrap my knee and elevate it -_- 09:23 ouch, what happened? 09:23 hello! 09:23 XD I slipped on the steps today, and then tweaked it again, running at the gym 09:24 feel better 09:24 thanks dear :) 09:35 vack 09:35 back* 09:44 hey 09:44 hey xd 09:47 o.o 09:49 test 09:51 tested 09:52 thanks 09:57 hmm, is it possible that CGI is much improved after the promos? 10:28 it's on Netflix 10:28 Ah 10:28 yeah 10:31 quick question: if I see an infobox without image, do I put the NoImage or is the bot doing it or something? 10:31 Go ahdead and do it 10:32 and one more xd I know the NeedAttention template is to be removed by admins only, but it can be added by anyone, right? 10:32 ye[ 10:32 yep 10:32 ok 10:37 (caterpillar) 10:47 bbl dinner 10:51 mmm 11:20 hello friends 11:23 hello sir 11:24 hello friend 11:24 xd 11:24 How're y'all doin 11:24 And yes my vernacular just transfigured into that of a Kentuckian 11:25 o.o 11:26 you are originally from the south ? 11:26 No XD 11:26 (fail) 11:26 Pause why won't the editor let me remove categories 11:26 ::says ya'll all the time:: ::is from the city, not the south:: #WrongStereotypes 11:26 BAH 11:27 ? 11:27 I am trying to remove Ariel (Episode) from the upcoming content catefory 11:27 And it will not let me 11:27 get rid of the new ep template, silly 11:27 Oh jesus christ 11:28 xd 11:28 done 11:28 i see fan images 11:28 Well I did it too 11:28 And there wasnt an edit conflict XD 11:29 hasn't ONCE girl done this before? 11:29 i guarantee this was made from my Henry tree 11:29 http://images.wikia.com/onceuponatime8042/images/8/87/13_-_1_copy.jpg 11:30 sigh. 11:30 i'm trying to delete them 11:30 who want's to warn 11:30 wants 11:30 sorry, that was me prince :S 11:30 i rollbacked on emilie's page 11:30 What do you mean? 11:31 oh wait xd 11:31 i thought i made you have an edit conflict because i rollbacked emilie's page 11:31 No XD 11:31 xd 11:31 ok 11:32 Would it not have been INSANE if Regina had a hidden teen pregnancy with daniel 11:32 Just thought of that while looking at the family tree 11:34 Ok be back in like 15 I'm on campus but my bus home will be here soono 11:34 :D 11:36 omg lol 2013 11 04